Hotel Room
by everythingxendsxsomeday
Summary: Just a little one shot about Frank Iero, lots of sex! Please Review.


I chucked my bag down on the off-white carpet and collapsed on to the double bed that lay before me. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, this tour was a drag. This was the last night, we had just played our last show and were staying in a hotel until our flight back to New Jersey in the morning. I turned the lights off, got naked and climbed in to the bed. I never slept in clothes, it never felt right.

After about 10 minutes of trying to get to sleep, I decided I was horny so I rolled on to my front and started rubbing my clit slowly. After about 5 minutes the pace got faster and faster and I was close, very close to coming until I heard the door open and the light flutter on. I quickly stopped and pretended I wasn't doing anything. I lifted my head up, seeing Frank standing in the doorway looking very tired.

"Hey." Frank smiled as he walked in, dropping his bag next to mine on the floor.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly. Why was he in here?

"What?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What are you doing?" I laughed slightly.

"Going to sleep?" He questioned as he pulled his grey hoody off, dropping it on top of his bag.

"In here?" I groaned as I propped myself up on my elbows, the bet sheet covering my boobs.

"Yeah, didn't no one tell you? There's no rooms left and you're the only one with a double bed so I'm sleepin' in here." He shrugged as he kicked his black vans off, followed by his jeans leaving him in just his tight, black boxers. God, he was so fucking sexy.

"Oh, alright." I sighed as I lay back down.

"Why do you look so flustered?" He smirked slightly as he slowly walked over to the bed.

"Erm, I dunno. I didn't know I did." I lied as he climbed in next to me.

"You gonna turn the light off?" I asked as he turned his back to me.

"Nah, you can though, I don't mind." He yawned.

"I can't, I got no clothes on." I replied.

"And? I've seen you naked many times before." He laughed rolling over to face me with his eyes closed. I groaned in anger as I grabbed the bet sheet, wrapping it around me and turning the light off before getting back in to bed. Frank stole nearly all of the bed sheet and after 5 minutes of trying to get it back I succeeded.

I lay on my left side and started rubbing my clit again making sure Frank wouldn't realise. He was tired anyway and I'm pretty sure he was already asleep. I started rubbing my clit faster until I was close again, my legs stretched out, toes pointed. I was trying so hard not to let out a sound but my breathing was really fast and heavy as it felt way too good.

I kept rubbing it faster and faster until I was so close. I was just about to come when I felt Frank roll over so I quickly stopped. I lay there with my eyes open trying to figure out if he was asleep or not. It would be harder to keep it a secret as he was facing my back but I had to keep going, so I did. It's been way too long since I've done this, touring really does keep you busy 24/7 and I could hardly do it on the tour bus.

I placed my middle finger back on my clit and started rubbing it again, slowly but surely. I rubbed it faster and I was so close to coming, I closed my eyes and bit my lip trying to slow my breathing down but had no luck. I didn't even care at this point, it felt way too good. I carried on rubbing it, ten more seconds and I would surely come.

"I know what you're doing." I heard Frank's soft voice. I stopped what I was doing, opening my eyes wide.

"Err.." Was all I managed to muster out, I was out of breath and I'd been caught red handed.

"Keep going." He whispered as he kissed my back, I stayed still for a second, moving my hand away from my clit. I rolled on to my back, slowly looking over at Frank.

"Keep going." He said again, this time more of a command. I looked at him, unsure of what to do, this wasn't really a good idea at all.

"I said keep going." He groaned as he kissed me, so passionately. So much more passionately than ever before. I groaned in pleasure as I moved my middle finger back on to my clit, rubbing it fast. He moved his hand slowly under the sheets, resting his fingers on my right nipple, rubbing his fingers over it.

"You make me so fucking horny." He whispered in my ear as he slowly nibbled on it. I groaned in pleasure, I couldn't take this anymore. I quickly climbed on top of him, kissing him hard. He pulled his boxers down, running his right hand through my hair and tugging on it. I lowered my hips down, running my wet pussy along his shaft. Hearing him moan felt good, it felt really fucking good.

"God just fuck me." He groaned as he grabbed his cock, lifting it up to meet my pussy. I smirked at him as I lowered my hips even more, letting his large, hard cock enter me. I bounced up and down as hard as I could as he pinched my nipples, he knew I loved that. I groaned in pleasure as he ran his right thumb over my clit as I fucked him, hips moving in circular motions.

"Sarah, fuck.. harder.. oh god." He moaned as he carried on rubbing my clit harder than ever. He sat up, his lips crashing on to mine as he slowly rolled us both over so I was lying on my back. He grabbed my legs, spreading them and placing them on his shoulders. He smirked as I bit my lip, he knew this was my favourit position. His cock entered me with such force I couldn't do anything but scream in pleasure.

"Fuck me harder Frank!" I moaned loud. Just before I was about to come he pulled out and shoved two of his long, tattooed fingers in my pussy and fingered me even harder. I screamed in pleasure as I arched my back, squirting everywhere.

"You're so fucking sexy." He groaned as his face met mine, his fingers still moving full force inside of me. I sat up, my lips crashing on to his as I grabbed the back of his head, making him kiss me harder. His hands were all over me, my back, my neck, my ass. I pushed him down, his head falling slightly over the end of the bed as I climbed on top of him. I grabbed his cock, wet from me and slowly put it in my pussy. He looked up at me as I fucked him, harder than I'd ever fucked him before.

"I'm gonna cum." He moaned as my hips swayed in circular motions. I kept the same rythm as his moaning became louder, a smirk appearing accross my face as he cupped my right boob with his right hand, his left hand prominent on my hip.

"Fuck, I'm cuming." He groaned loud, I kept riding him, watching his face as he looked up at me whilst he was cuming. I slowed down along with his moaning, both of us out of breath. I climbed off him, collapsing next to him on the bed, my breathing out of control.

"Why did we ever stop having sex?" He asked hoarsly, looking over at me.

"I really don't know." I laughed slightly, looking back up at the cieling.


End file.
